El Perdon
by Ale Snape Li
Summary: A veces no es necesario muchas cosas para lograr un perdon. A veces solamente se necesita unos ojos inocentes para aliviar un corazon. Terminado, una pequeña historia despues de la guerra. ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo solamente los tome prestados tantito.**

**El Perdón**

Entro con el pequeño bulto abrazado fuertemente a el, la habitación seguía siendo como el la recordaba, los murmullos se empezaron a hacer un poco mas fuertes levanto la mano derecha para pedir un silencio pero con la izquierda siguió abrazando con fuerza el pequeño bulto que cargaba.

El silencio se hizo total y los retratos dejaron de murmurar

-"Buenas a tardes a todos" se dirigió a los retratos –"si me lo permiten unos momentos necesito hablar con ellos dos"- dijo señalando a dos cuadros que estaban atrás del escritorio.

Todos los demás retratos asintieron con la cabeza y poco a poco empezaron a deslizarse a los otros cuadros hasta que desaparecieron de la habitación

-"Buenas tardes profesores" dijo dirigiéndose a los hombres

-"Mi muchacho que gusto verte" dijo la pintura de Albus Dumbledore sonriéndole

-"Potter"- contesto fríamente el hombre al lado del anciano

-"Se preguntaran a que he venido después de tanto tiempo de no regresar aquí, la razón fue que cuando apareció su retrato en este despacho profesor" –dijo dirigiéndose a Snape – "no tenia el valor de presentarme ante usted sabiendo que soy la persona que mas lo lastima al recordarle en cada momento de quien soy hijo. Debe de ser muy difícil saber que le recuerdo a la persona que mas odio y la que mas amo"

-"No se sienta tan importante Potter" le dijo con sarcasmo el hombre haciendo una mueca

Harry sonrió de lado.

-"Jamás lo pretendería profesor. Quizá sea demasiado tarde, pero quiero agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi"

-"No lo hice por usted señor Potter ¿o mejor debo de decir Auror Potter?"- dijo con sorna

Harry sonrió –"Sr. Potter esta bien profesor- De todas formas quiero agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi, y usted profesor"- dijo refiriéndose a Dumbledore – "Gracias por todo lo que me enseño, se que tuvimos nuestros momentos difíciles pero siempre me apoyo. Y con usted ya había tenido la oportunidad la oportunidad de hablar, pero la razón por la que estoy aquí es que quiero que sepa profesor Snape que logre que mi madre y usted de alguna forma estén juntos, y agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi, aunque me lo repita otra vez que no fue por mi" Dijo al ver la cara que hacia el profesor. –"Quiero presentarle a Albus Severus Potter" dijo destapando lentamente el pequeño bulto que había tenido abrazado todo este tiempo, un bebe de apenas semanas de nacido apareció ante la vista de los profesores. El pequeño era blanco y el poco cabello que tenia era negro como el de su padre se parecía mucho a el. El bebe estaba dormido pacíficamente sintiendo el calor que emanaba el pecho de su padre. Harry se acerco mas a los cuadros para que los hombres lo vieran más de cerca, Albus por su parte veía maravillado al pequeño y Snape lo veía con fría indiferencia. Harry acaricio con mucho cariño el rostro del bebe para despertarlo, cuando lo logro unas orbes verdes lo vieron fijamente y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en los labios del bebe

Snape abrió los ojos no pudiendo creer lo que veía

-"Lily…" musito por lo bajo.

Harry sonrió y vio fijamente a su antiguo profesor.

-"Así es profesor mi hijo heredo los ojos de mi madre por eso le dije que así podrían estar juntos. Aunque el sea muy parecido a mi, también es el recuerdo de mi madre, Y que por eso decidí su nombre. Así el recuerdo de ustedes y mi madre siempre vivirá en mi hijo y en mi corazón"

-"Mi muchacho" dijo Albus con lágrimas en sus ojos –"Es el mejor regalo que pudiste hacer a este viejo"

Dumbledore le sonrió a Harry y le hacia gestos al bebe tratando de llamar su atención, el bebe en su lugar veía fijamente el cuadro de Snape, cuando dejo de parecerle interesante el hombre se acurruco de nuevo el pecho de su padre y se quedo de nuevo placidamente dormido.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Doce años habían pasado de ese día y Al se encontraba en el despacho lo habían mandado con la directora después de una pequeña escapada al bosque prohibido, para conocer a los centauros y ganarle una apuesta a James, y por desgracia lo habían atrapado, la próxima se decía mentalmente se llevaría la vieja capa de su papa, y haría pagar a James el retarlo.

Estaba sentado y nervioso esperando a la profesora McGonogall, jugaba con su varita sin saber que mas hacer para tratar de tranquilizarse, los retratos del los antiguos directores le llamaron la atención todos dormían pero sintió una mirada sobre el, levanto su vista y se encontró con unos profundo ojos negros que lo veían fijamente. Al nervioso se arremolino en su silla la mirada era profunda pero no aparto su vista de esos ojos negros. De pronto una sonrisa atravesó la cara del hombre y el chico se tranquilizo y le sonrió de vuelta.

-"¿Así que Slytherin?" Pregunto el hombre

Al sintió que venia una insulto al escuchar la forma en que el hombre hablo, así que levanto la frente y se sentó derecho haciendo gala al orgullo Slytherin. El hombre rió y Al se sorprendió al escuchar la risa que no tenia nada que ver con la burla que el espero al principio cuando vio al hombre, se relajo y también el sonrió olvidando por que estaba en ese lugar.

-"Dime por que estas aquí" pregunto el hombre una vez que dejo de reírse.

Al tomo un profundo respiro y le explico la razón y la apuesta por la cual se encontraba en esa situación, esperando no recibir un regaño adicional al que le esperaría con la directora.

Cuando termino de explicarle al hombre, no llego la regañada que esperaba y suspiro profundamente aliviado.

-"¿Y usted no se aburre el estar todo el día ahí, escuchando los problemas de una escuela?" Le pregunto el chico tratando de hacer un poco de plática para aliviar sus nervios.

-"Ese es nuestro trabajo y aunque que no tengo particular interés en pleitos de mocosos, no hay nada que pueda hacer desaparecer nuestros cuadros, a veces me pregunto si este es una clase de infierno particular para los que nos dedicamos a la docencia"

Al sonrió de lado, el humor de este hombre era bastante raro pero aun así no le desagradaba

Un golpeteo en la ventana llamo su atención. Al se acerco a la ventana, dejo entrar a lechuza y esta se poso frente a el mostrándole un mensaje. El chico tomo el pergamino y lo leyó

Sr. Potter

Por el momento me es imposible regresar a mi despacho, hay unos asunto en el invernadero que requieren mi inmediata atención, no crea que se me olvida su castigo.

Pero regrese mañana después de la cena y hablaremos de su castigo.

Atte.

Minerva McGonogall

Albus sonrió y guardo el pergamino en su túnica se había librado el día de hoy y quizá mañana ya se le habría pasado el enojo a la directora

Se dirigió de nuevo al retrato.

-"Parece que hoy me libre del regaño, espero mañana también tener suerte" le dijo sonriendo al hombre.

El hombre le dio una sonrisa

-"Yo no contaría con eso Minerva nunca olvida"

El chico sonrió tímidamente

-"Bueno ya me retiro y gracias por la platica" le dijo al hombre – "Nos vemos mañana"

Albus dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta y cuando tomaba el picaporte la voz lo detuvo de nuevo

-"Severus" dijo el cuadro

El chico se detuvo sorprendido no recordaba haberle dicho su nombre al cuadro y no mucha gente sabia su segundo nombre y mucho menos nadie lo llamaba por el. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al cuadro.

-"¿Cómo sabe como me llamo?"

-"No tiene importancia, la próxima vez que veas a tu padre podrías darle un recado de mi parte"

-"Claro" dijo el chico – "¿que desea que le diga?"

El hombre sonrió de nuevo

-"Dile que gracias. Que es el mejor regalo que pudo hacerme"

-"Disculpe no entiendo a que se refiere"

-"No importa el lo sabrá"

El chico confundido asintió y de nuevo tomo el picaporte y esta vez salio del despacho

Severus lo vio salir y suspiro a su lado Dumbledore dejo de hacerse el dormido y entro a su cuadro.

-"¿Qué desea Albus?" Le pregunto con fría indeferencia al hombre que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-"Mi muchacho soy muy feliz"

-"Por favor no empiece con sentimentalismos, si llora hágalo en su cuadro no quiero que arruine el mió" Dijo con sarcasmo

El hombre no se ofendió por el tono conocía a ese hombre mejor de lo que el pensaba y sabia que el antiguo profesor de pociones ansiaba platicar con el chico, lo había pillado algunas veces que salía de su cuadro y vagaba por el castillo para ver al chico de lejos, y aunque Severus no lo admitiría jamás ante nadie, apreciaba al chico, aun sin haber platicado jamas con el. Y esperaba que no fuera la ultima vez que pudiera hacerlo, queria llegar a conocer a ese chico que era el recuerdo de Lily, le daria la oportunidad que jamas le dio a su padre, se sentia tranquilo y contento. Por fin se sentia en paz.

**Fin**

**Hola bueno esta historia tenia mas de un año guardada en mi maquina y quise publicarla ahora, espero que les gustara, es muy cortita, pero creo que no se puede alargar mas. Muchas gracias por leer y por favor no sean muy duros conmigo.**

**Ale Snape Li :)**


End file.
